


Introductions

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You aren't sure if you are ready to meet the family.





	Introductions

“I’m not having second thoughts; I want you to meet my daughter, (Y/N).”

Too bad, you were having second thoughts; if you screwed this up with the slightest misstep, you two would be over. You blew out a deep breath, accepting his hand as his fingers latch around yours, and he leads you into the living room; instantly, you fall in love with the beautiful little girl whose hair glows in the sunlight, “…she’s perfect.”

Your comment elicits a smile from his lips as he leads you closer to Jojo, and the two of you sit on the warm carpet near her.

His baby immediately grins, hopping into his lap and staring up at him, “Hi, daddy.”

“Hey baby,” After a quick kiss to her forehead, he surges with pride and announces, “There’s somebody I want you to meet.”


End file.
